Buenas noches
by 8Noah
Summary: La noche en la que Tom Riddle tuvo al fin su soñada venganza contra aquel hombre con el que compartía un vínculo de sangre, la noche en la que el primer horrorcruxe fue creado, la noche en la que la oscuridad terminó por arrebatarle una parte de sí mismo...


**BUENAS NOCHES**

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el pequeño pueblo de Little Hangleton, provocando que los árboles se vieran envueltos en una danza siniestra con sus secas ramas como protagonistas, arañando el cielo con las puntas desprovistas de hojas al son de la ventisca. La humedad podía palparse en el ambiente, y una extraña neblina grisácea rodeó el pueblo y la gran mansión que había en lo más alto de la colina, dándole a aquel acogedor paisaje un ambiente terrorífico y escalofriante.

El joven heredero de la mansión Riddle miraba aquel panorama, aparentemente extraído de las novelas más oscurantistas, desde el balcón de su habitación. Su cabellera negra azabache se revolvió por un repentino soplido que anunciaba el inicio cercano de una tormenta, obligándole a arroparse con su grueso albornoz color vino mientras suspiraba, formando una pequeña nube de vaho al entrar su respiración en contacto con el aire frío.

Se volteó y, tras adentrarse en sus cálidos aposentos, cerró los ventanales con firmeza para evitar la posibilidad de que estos se abrieran si estallaba un vendaval mientras estuviera durmiendo. Repasó su habitación recargada y llena de trofeos y regalos, todos ellos iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas.

-Mira que irse la luz ahora…- espetó aquel hombre mientras se servía una taza de té caliente que había pedido que le trajeran a su habitación con anterioridad. Aspiró el sutil aroma de aquel _Early Golden Grey_ que tanto le gustaba y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Aquel fluido le hizo estremecerse de placer cuando entró en su cuerpo, apaciguando su frío y dejando aquel regusto tan peculiar en su boca.

Relajado por la mezcla de aquella iluminación vaporosa y el cálido té, Tom Riddle comenzó a sentir como el sueño iba aturdiendo gradualmente sus sentidos y entorpeciendo sus pensamientos racionales. Dejó la taza de porcelana sobre el platito en la mesilla de noche, sopló con suavidad las velas a la par que se aseguraba de que quedaran completamente apagadas, se introdujo con pesadez en su lustrosa cama y se dejó embriagar por la agradable sensación de relajar cada músculo, de ir reduciendo la respiración de forma continua y de caer en aquel dulce sopor…

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se durmió. Un potente estruendo en el piso de abajo lo sacó de su mundo de ensueño de una forma tan radical que el corazón estuvo latiéndole con furia durante unos minutos vividos como si fueran horas. Cuando el incesante _tum-tum_ de su músculo involuntario redujo su velocidad hasta un grado más favorable para su propietario, Riddle se irguió con dificultad en la cama. Tras relamerse con nerviosismo y carraspear un par de veces, su voz al fin decidió acceder a colaborar.

-¿Carol?- llamó a su criada a un volumen prudencial, guiado por aquella voz que resonaba en su cabeza con insistencia- ¿Carol?- su nuevo llamamiento tampoco obtuvo respuesta, hecho que solo consiguió alterarle más de lo que ya estaba.

Se levantó de la cama y filtró la mano por la abertura de la almohada para extraer posteriormente una pistola, aquella que siempre mantenía cerca ante la posibilidad de ser atacado por cualquier enemigo de su rica y prestigiosa familia llevados por la envidia y los celos.

Abrió, con el máximo sigilo posible, la puerta de su habitación. Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo atentamente antes de salir de su estancia. Durante un buen rato estuvo atento a todo lo que se moviera cerca suyo, asustándose a veces de las sombras danzarinas de los árboles sobre las paredes empapeladas y los muebles antiguos y lustrosos. Cuando estuvo casi seguro de que se encontraba solo en aquel corredor, se aventuró a bajar las escaleras en el más absoluto silencio ya que no sería la primera vez que intentaban entrar a robar en su casa.

Sigiloso como un felino, llegó hasta el recibidor: allí no había nada. Recorrió las diversas habitaciones dejando escapar leves suspiros cuando las veía completamente vacías, y detuvo su expedición cuando se encontró frente a las puertas que daban al gran salón, aún con la cálida iluminación de las velas, percatándose de la posibilidad de que sus padres, dos personas mayores con demasiado tiempo libre, aún estuvieran despiertos.

-"Qué estúpido…"- se dijo a sí mismo mientras relajaba sus tensos brazos a la par que sostenía la pistola cerca suya- "Seguro que se les cayó un libro o algo…"

Más calmado, entró en aquella estancia y se dispuso a saludar a sus progenitores y a reprocharles el ruido provocado antes, pero la visión de aquella escena, captada en su máxima plenitud, hizo que sus palabras quedaran muertas en su garganta. So boca se deformó en una mueca horrible y sus ojos oscuros se abrieron sobrepasando casi sus propios límites.

Su madre, una mujer regordeta y ataviada con un camisón de un estampado que dejaba mucho que desear, y su padre, un hombre ajado por el paso de los años, estaban tirados en el suelo, con la mandíbula desencajada mientras echaban espuma por la boca y sus cuerpos se estremecían con la llegada de los últimos espasmos.

Riddle no pudo chillar. Su rostró quedó inundado de lágrimas mudas, la pistola resbaló de sus manos y éstas se ciñeron sobre su cara, clavando las uñas en su piel, cómo si aquel quemazón pudiera despertarle de aquel mal sueño.

-No…- susurraba una y otra vez- No puede ser…U-u-una… pe-pesadilla, sí… Debe ser…

-Exacto, Tom.- una voz resonó justo detrás de su oreja a la par que sus sentidos se enturbiaron y el mundo desapareció para él- Felices pesadillas.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

-_Chist_… Despierta…- una voz imponente llegó hasta el rincón más lejano de su cabeza, logrando hacerle recobrar el sentido de manera pausada- Ya está bien de dormir.

-U-uuugh…- aquel quejido fue lo único que salió de su garganta. Dolorido, Riddle comenzó a abrir sus pesados párpados a la par que intentaba levantarse, pero su opresor pareció prever aquel acto ya que sus dos manos estaban atadas a su espalda con firmeza de un material que, al tacto, no supo identificar.

-Interesante instrumento.- aquella voz masculina, pero con un deje infantil, se situaba a su espalda, impidiendo contemplar el rostro de su posible asesino. El miedo nació dentro suya cuando recapacitó en cual debía ser aquel aparato tan digno de admiración: su pistola. Cuando escuchó el familiar sonido del seguro al preparar el gatillo y la boca del arma posarse sobre su rodilla derecha, la sangré se le heló en las venas, cortándole hasta la respiración- ¿Miedo…padre?

EL tiempo se detuvo en aquella voz, en aquel rostro que se inclinaba sobre el suyo, rozando su oreja con aquella cabellera oscura tan típica de su familia y encontrándose con aquellos brillantes irises repletos de rencor, odio y sed de venganza.

Allí estaba, apoyado sobre su espalda y mirándole con superioridad y desprecio. Aquella réplica suya en miniatura, con su mismo rostro pero ausente de las marcas del paso de los años. Ese pelo, revuelto y oscuro, esa nariz respingona, esos finos labios húmedos torciéndose en un gesto triunfante y macabro… Su hijo ilegítimo, aquel que pensaba que habría muerto en manos de aquella sucia mujer que decía ser una bruja.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a la par su sonrisa se ampliaba- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- dijo para luego disparar a su progenitor quien comenzó a chillar del dolor- ¡Ya veo que no!- y dejó escapar una sonora, divertida y cruel carcajada.

-¡CAROL! ¡SOCORRO!- gritaba Riddle mientras se retorcía en el suelo, sintiendo el líquido caliente y espeto manchar la moqueta. Lágrimas de pánico mojaron sus mejillas entre jadeos y espasmos involuntarios- ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEEEEEN!

-No te esfuerces.- Tom estaba apoyado en la pared mientras jugueteaba con el arma de su progenitor al mismo tiempo que lo observaba divertido, como un niño que contempla a un monstruo de feria- No va a venir nadie. He silenciado la habitación con un hechizo. Por mucho que grites, no va a venir nadie…

_Hechizo…_

Aquella palabra quedó grabada en su mente como si lo hubieran grabadocon metal incandescente. Hacía 15 años que abandonó a aquella pueblerina, sucia y deforme, cuando dijo que le había hechizado, que le amaba, que estaba esperando al fruto de su amor… Pero, aquel era un amor prohibido para él, y no solo eso, era una relación vergonzosa ante los ojos de su prestigiosa familia, una auténtica deshonra para su apellido. Aquella mujer le arrebató su vida, logró que rompiera su antiguo compromiso y le robó años de su vida, años irrecuperables…

-Jujuju, pobre Muggle.- dijo Tom acercándose a su víctima quien lo observaba atónito y pálido como el mármol.

-¿Q-q-qué qui-i-eres?- un hilo de voz fue lo único que salió de su acongojado interior.

-Respuestas…- respondió su hijo mientras su mirada fría y divertida iba pasando a otra más rencorosa y maquiavélica.

-D-de a-a-cuerdo…p-pe-pero n-no me m-mates...- exclamó su acompañante a la par que intentaba alejarse de aquel frustrado adolescente, arrastrándose por la húmeda moqueta teñida de rojo.

El más joven miró con asco a su progenitor, sintiendo una inmensa repugnancia por su forma de ser. Aquella imagen le resultaba placentera e incluso divertida, pero al fin y al cabo, era una visión patética.

-¿Por qué la abandonaste?- su voz sonó tan anormalmente fría que no hubiera resultado extraño que hubiera podido comenzar a escupir hielo- ¿Por qué abandonaste a mi madre?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio acompasado de aquel aparente eterno intercambio de miradas. El labio inferior de Riddle comenzó a temblar con violencia, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Me engañó, usó… no se qué cosa conmigo.- las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, dificultando incluso su propio entendimiento- M-me dijo que era… u-una bruja y yo huí… Pensaba que estaba loca… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¿Matarla, por ejemplo?- propuso con aparente indiferencia ante su aturdido padre, quien pensaba que todo ello era por vengar a aquella misteriosa fémina de la que ya no recordaba su nombre.

-¿Qué?- exclamó al fin, sorprendido- P-pero es tu madre. ¿C-cómo puedes…

_Si la hubieras matado…_

-No me vengas ahora en plan padrazo.- su voz amenazante cortaba hasta el aire y Riddle comenzó a temblar de nuevo cuando aquel muchacho volvió a alzar la pistola hacia él.

-No… por favor…

-¿Qué puedo quitarte primero?

-Te lo suplico…

-¿Un brazo? Mmmm…

-Por el amor de Dios…

-¿Una pierna, quizás?

-Por favor, hijo, yo…

El sonido del revólver al disparar no fue nada comparado con la desgarradora voz de Riddle cuando la bala le atravesó la piel, dañando sus músculos y haciéndole sentir un dolor infernal por todo su cuerpo. Lloraba y se retorcía en el suelo, contemplando su pierna izquierda ensangrentada, inutilizada de la misma forma que la otra. Tom, con un gesto de aversión, tiró el arma con desgana a sus pies.

-Que desagradable… Estos artefactos muggles son… de baja categoría.- aclaró a la par que extraía su varita de su manga con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Es-s-cucha, yo…

-Cierra el pico.- ordenó con el semblante imperturbable- No voy a matarte… aún.

El otro joven pronunció unas palabras en voz baja al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a su padre con la varita. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las ropas se hicieron jirones, dejando el cuerpo de su progenitor al descubierto quien, instintivamente, se encogió en el sitio para tapar sus zonas púdicas, sin poder huir debido a sus ensangrentadas extremidades…

-Je, es cierto, tal y como pensaba.- dijo con una sorpresa teatral mientras se aproximaba a su acompañante- Somos iguales, aunque… tú estás más dotado.- se descalzó un pie y obligó a su padre a girarse, quedándose boca arriba. Con su extremidad despojada de calzado, acarició con suavidad la intimidad de su víctima, deleitándose con su expresión llena de miedo, sorpresa y excitación.

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó con sumisión el más mayor- Eso no se hace entre padr-

Tom aplastó con violencia la virilidad de su progenitor quien dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Padre? No, tú no eres mi padre. YO no tengo PADRE.- sentenció retorciéndoselo con el pie- Ni lo necesito.

Aflojó un poco y comenzó a estimular el dolorido miembro, acariciándolo con los dedos de los pies. El hombre gimió, entre excitado y asustado, al notar como el adolescente jugueteaba con él, humillándolo como si no sirviera para nada más que para satisfacer sus más oscuras perversiones.

Miró, con una mezcla de morbo y miedo, al que decía ser su hijo. Físicamente, era un retrato viviente en su juventud. La diferencia estaba esencialmente en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos relampagueantes, como una serpiente hambrienta que acabara de encontrar a un pequeño ratoncillo malherido…

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó divertido tras sentarse en el suelo para poder contemplar el espectáculo con la máxima comodidad posible. Dirigió sus pies, ahora ambos descalzos, a los pezones y comenzó a estimularlos con sutileza- Ya veo que sí… Que sucio eres.

Llevado por un arranque de irracional ira, el joven moreno se levantó, jaló del pelo a Riddle y, con violencia e ignorando los quejidos de dolos de éste, lo arrastró por el salón hasta la pared más cercana, dónde lo apoyó a patadas, cómo si sus manos no merecieran el cruel castigo de tocar aquella piel. Sin embargo, su progenitor no se quejó, seguramente llevado por su instinto de supervivencia.

Volvió a sentarse frente a él y continuó con su anterior tarea con una sonrisa burlesca y divertida dibujada en su pálido rostro.

-Sucio perro…- le decía una y otra vez mientras acariciaba el miembro con la planta de los pies- No te quejarás… Te está encantando.

-Aahh… Esto no está bien…

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?- rió apretando el glande mientras saboreaba los gemidos de su acompañante- Un hombre capaz de abandonar a una mujer encinta sin remordimientos no va a darme lecciones.

Clavó uno de sus dedos en la abertura de su virilidad, provocando una potente punzada de dolor en el otro hombre.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó hundiéndolo aún más.

-Por… fav-uuuugh…- gimió dolorido a la par que retiraba la mirada de su miembro que comenzó a sangrar por la rojiza punta.

Profundizó un poco más aquella desagradable penetración y retorció el dedo dentro de aquella minúscula cavidad, sintiendo su ira crecer cada vez que escuchaba las súplicas de su acompañante. Removió con rencor una y otra vez durante unos minutos hasta que, cansado del mismo juego, dejó el dolorido y ensangrentado miembro en paz.

RIddle suspiró aliviado, con la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. Iba a hablarle a su hijo cuando éste, sin previo aviso, introdujo el pulgar de su pie en su interior.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes perder tu escasa hombría?- se regodeó el joven mientras observaba con una mezcla de excitación y asco, el estimulado cuerpo de su padre- Estás dejando que tu "descendiente"…- dijo esta última palabra con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho- …te use como un juguete sexual.

-Uuuh…- RIddle se movió involuntariamente, buscando algo más de aquella placentera sensación, sonsacando de esta forma una sonrisa triunfante y una mirada llena de repugnancia de su ilegítimo heredero.

-Asqueroso.- espetó a la par que introdujo, de golpe, los cinco dedos en aquella abertura, logrando que el más mayor se sobresaltara y gimiera del dolor.

-P-para…

-¿Si de verdad quieres que pare…- susurró sacando el pie de su interior- …por qué esto no me dice lo mismo?- añadió pisando el erecto miembro con rudeza.

-¡A-aaaaaagh! – gimió mientras un par de lágrimas escaparon de su prisión y rodaron por su masculino rostro- Por… favor…

Tom observó con la cabeza altiva y el semblante serio y frío a su acompañante, ocultando con una perfección incluso espeluznante la sensación de algo revolviéndole las entrañas, cómo si estas hubieran cobrado vida en su interior.

Recitó un nuevo conjuro y multitud de cuerdas plateadas surgieron de la punta de su varita, ciñéndose al cuerpo de Riddle con fuerza, clavándose en su pálida carne e hiriéndole a la vez que éstas lo alzaron y lo dejaron colgando del techo en una postura tortuosa, notando como la sangre iba bajándole a la cabeza a gran velocidad. Este comenzó a suplicar y a llorar, desconsolado, al verse en aquella situación tan dolorosa que le provocaba mareos y nauseas, sin darse cuenta del malestar que sus quejidos estaban provocando en su agresor…

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEEEEEZ!- gritó con tanta potencia que su voz se quebró en un gallo agudo mientras su potente mano cruzaba el rostro de su progenitor, partiéndole la nariz. La sangre se deslizó por el tabique, surcó su párpado para luego cruzar su frente y perderse en el cuero cabelludo.

Aquel fluido rojo, aquel lamento incesante, aquel latido frenético en sus oídos, aquella nausea constante… Algo despertó dentro de él con una violencia hasta entonces desconocida. Surgió con tanta furia que su imagen de niño de bien quedaría destruida si alguien de Hogwarts lo viera en aquel momento. Pero allí no había nadie para impedirle nada, para detener la lluvia de golpes que descargó contra un quejumbroso Riddle, y no se detuvo hasta que las fuerzas le fallaros, sus brazos temblaron, y su respiración, ávida y entrecortada, comenzara a calmarse mientras visualizaba el amoratado y deformado rostro de su padre.

Aquel adolescente bastardo esbozó una mueca llena de desagrado… No se sentía bien. Suspiró entrecortadamente, intentando calmar su ansiedad, provocada, según su mente racional, por aquel hombre de rostro enrojecido y con dificultades para respirar.

-¿Te estás ahogando?- agarró con fiereza el cabello mojado de aquel hombre, forzándole a devolverle la mirada. Aquellos ojos suplicantes, llenos de tristeza y miedo, le hacían perder los papeles. Sí… era eso, todo era por su culpa, como siempre. Todo su malestar había sido por culpa de ese hombre, incluso la mugre que corría por sus venas, transformando su sangre en ponzoña, era obra suya…

Le propinó un último puñetazo en la cara antes de deshacer las ataduras, haciendo caer el cuerpo en una postura retorcida e insana, como un títere al que acabaran de cortarle las cuerdas. Riddle, aliviado al notar como la sangre volvía a fluir con normalidad en su cuerpo, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas mientras suspiraba. Posteriormente, tosió con fuerza y notó el sabor oxidado de la sangre mientras un par de dientes, partidos en la anterior paliza, mientras salían despedidos de su boca.

No tuvo tiempo a asquearse de su situación cuando Tom le propinó una potente patada en el vientre, cortándole la respiración. Una nueva lluvia de golpes recayó sobre su ya debilitado cuerpo, angustiándolo hasta un límite inimaginable. Tenía miedo, tenía muchísimo miedo, pero aquel dolor estaba superándolo, estaba siendo más fuerte que él…

-Por…favor…-gimió casi en un susurro.

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó Tom propinándole una patada, esta vez, en su cara.

-Hijo mio…

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡MÁTAMEEEE!

Aquella repentina confesión logró que el adolescente se detuviera por completo, cohibido por lo que acababa de oír. Lo miró con frialdad y altivez, examinando todos los moratones y las ensangrentadas heridas que le había infringido.

Su calculadora mirada se cruzó con la aterrorizada de su progenitor. Otra vez volvió aquel dolor, ese quemazón en la boca del estómago que le provocaban intensas arcadas. Esos ojos… debía eliminar esos ojos… debía hacerlos desaparecer…

-No te soporto…- susurró con desprecio.

-¿D-de qué… ha…blas…?- preguntó mientras escupía algo de sangre en el proceso, provocándole una sensación desagradable.

-Cállate…- masculló mientras se acercaba a Riddle quien se encogió, tembloroso, en el sitio, temiendo una nueva paliza. Tom se detuvo y analizó, con una mezcla de repulsión y lástima a su acompañante. Luego, se arrodilló a su lado y le agarró de la mandíbula con fiereza, obligándole a mirarle.

-Te odio…- dijo clavando las uñas en la piel de su ascendiente- Te ODIO.- repitió con aún más violencia mientras se acercaba a él, pudiendo incluso contar las pestañas húmedas de aquel hombre…

Llevado por un impulso, Tom apretó sus labios contra los de Riddle quien, aturdido, continuó el beso con miedo y sumisión. Saboreó la sangre, aquella misma sangre que palpitaba en su interior, aquella asquerosa sangre sucia… Su ardiente lengua jugueteó con fuerza con la de su congénere y no se detuvo hasta que el sabor oxidado de aquel fluido rojizo comenzó a provocarle nauseas.

Tras separarse de él, se levantó y escupió los restos sobre la moqueta mientras lo observaba con desprecio.

_Si la hubieras matado, yo…_

-Por…favor…No me mates…- susurró Riddle esperanzado tras aquel impulso aparentemente lleno de frío afecto- Por… favor…- Pero todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron cuando Tom volvió a apuntarle con la varita con una sonrisa curva y retorcida en su rostro.

-Eres patético… te aferras a lo que te venga mejor en cada momento. Pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte de tus sufrimientos.

La cara desfigurada por el miedo de su padre al acercársele le produjo una mezcla de euforia y repulsión. Se sentía extremadamente bien verlo agonizar y suplicar, verle depender de él… pero su moral latía con insistencia, como si no quisiera desaparecer para siempre en su mente llena de rencores…

Elevó la varita y apuntó al pecho de Riddle quien se encogió en su sitio y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, aterrado ante la proximidad de su hora.

-Por…favor…L-lo s-siento…- susurró temblando de pies a cabeza- Lo… siento…

-¡Cállate! Todo esto… es por tu culpa. Si la hubieras matado, entonces…

_Si la hubieras matado, yo…_

-Lo siento… Perdóname…- Tom se abalanzó contra su padre y cerró su mano libre contra su garganta, impidiéndole continuar respirando, viendo el miedo y el brillo desvanecerse en sus pupilas- Per…dóname…

-Buenas noches, Tom Riddle.- susurró con frialdad-_Avada Kedavra_…

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

La lluvia golpeaba las lápidas con violencia. La tierra húmeda y fanganosa parecía ceder bajo sus pisadas, pero él no pareció inmutarse por ello. Había limpiado todas las posibles pruebas recriminatorias, incluso había ocultado todos los rastros de magia que pudieran implicarle en la muerte de la familia Riddle, por lo que su conciencia debería estar tranquila.

Pero no lo estaba.

En absoluto.

No era ansiedad, no era miedo, no era tristeza… más bien, no sentía nada. Era como si algo hubiera sido extirpado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, como si una parte dentro suya hubiera muerto. Un vacío aterrador y pesado, un hueco que le resultaba placentero e incómodo a la vez, una sensación intensificada cada vez que dirigía su mirada al diario.

Tenía que llevarse un premio, era la muestra de que había vencido. Lo había hecho, lo había creado, lo había matado…

_Si la hubieras matado, yo…_

Se detuvo de improvisto y elevó su rostro empapado al nublado cielo, visualizando aquellas grises y espesas nubes derramando sus lágrimas sobre él. El tiempo se detuvo para él, suspiró y comenzó a abandonar aquel cementerio oscuro y deprimente, esperanzado con que todo lo que él veía innecesario en sí mismo, hubiera muerto aquella misma noche…

…_no estaría aquí._


End file.
